Lost in the Dark
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Some people fit in wherever they go. Others find that they barely fit. For Sakura, she always found someplace to fit in. But she never felt like she belonged. Then her life gets turned around, by one fateful meeting with the number 13.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The rain fell down in sheets. The streets were washed out. No one dared to go out in this storm. Only one did.

"Can you hide her?" A woman dressed in a soaked cloak stood in from of the doors to a small shop. The front of her cloak bulged out. Indicating she had something under her cloak.

"From what?" The shopkeeper had a frown on his face. This was a serious time.

The woman took a step towards the man. "Everyone. No one can know she is alive." The bulge in her cloak was out of the rain. The cloak opened an revealed a small bundle of pink cloth. She handed it to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper took the bundle from the woman's arms. He looked down on the sleeping baby wrapped inside. "Do you want to know where she will go? And how she is doing?" She cradled the infant as she slept peacefully.

The woman looked away from the child and pulled her hood further down. "No. It is probably best that I don't know." She turned to leave, but couldn't stop herself from looking at the child one last time.

"What about your husband? He is going to be devastated." The shopkeeper saw the pain in the woman's eyes. This was hurting her as well.

The woman tore her eyes away from the infant. "I will tell him she is safe. Everyone else will think she died at birth. It's safer for her that way. So she can have a normal life." A choked sob came from beneath her hood. "Please watch over her. There is nothing else that can be done."

"The Soutaichou can't do anything?" The shopkeeper was surprised. The Soutaichou had as much power as Central 46.

"Not against them." The woman's voice cracked once again. "I should go. Thank you, Urahara-san." With that said, the woman ran off into the storm.

Urahara looked back down at the little infant. "Your mother didn't even tell me your name." He closed the shop doors behind him.

*TINGLING*

Urahara looked down at his feet. A small necklace laid on the ground. He picked up the small little chain and charm. The charm was a small pink sakura flower.

Urahara chuckled a bit. "Sakura. Definitely sounds like a name your father would give you." Urahara carried the infant through his store. It was a new life for the child. She needed a good rest.

* * *

So that is the start. I probably gave away who the parents are. But oh well. Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

'Where am I?' A small voice called out into the darkness around her. She tried to look around, but could see nothing. It didn't even feel like she had moved. 'Hello?'

"Hush now, little one." A hand cam up and held the girl's cheek. "You'll be safe now, my little Sakura."

'Who are you?' The girl tried to look at the woman's face. But all she could see was a sad smile. 'Tell me!'

"Sakura-sama?" Sakura sat up in her bed. She looked over towards the servant kneeling beside her futon. "You were talking in your sleep again. Was it another one if those dreams?"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. Or, at least tried to. She sighed heavily as she pulled her hand from her tangled brown main of hair. "Yeah, but it was the same as always."

"I have a bath drawn for you. Sazumi-sama has even allowed you to wear one of the family kimonos for your prom." The servant girl began bustling around the room as Sakura headed for the bathroom. "Would you like me to detangle your hair before you try to wash it, Sakura-sama?"

"Sure. I always have trouble in the morning." Sakura stretched and yawned. Today was going to be a long day. "Did Oba-sama add any conditions to wearing the kimono?"

The servant looked at the ground while she approached her. "Just that you uphold the family honour. And she would also like to meet with you before you go."

Sakura nodded as she sat down on the stool in the bathroom. "Let's get this over with. Work your magic, Seia-chan!"

~6 hours later~

Sakura sat in the main room of the Sazumi family main house. 'Honestly. The woman called me here herself. Should it take an hour for her to get here?' Sakura knew her grandmother didn't like her. She was adopted after all.

Sakura had been adopted when she was an infant. Her parents couldn't have children of their own. So they had adopted her against her grandmother's wishes. She had been told all of this on her 18 birthday, one month ago.

~flashback~

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Sakura came down the steps from her room to see the dining room filled with balloons, streamers, and people. Her parents smiled at her.

"Mom...Dad...this is for me?" Sakura couldn't remember the last time her parents had thrown her a surprise party. Most of the time they were too busy. Her father trying to run the family's company. And her mother running her own business.

"Of course sweet heart." Naomi Sazumi hugged her daughter. She laughed as her daughter hugged her back. "You got so tall. It feels like I'm the daughter and you're the mother."

Sakura smiled down at her mother. She was about a head taller than the woman. But her mother was only about 5'1", so she wasn't that tall.

"Don't I get a hug from my darling daughter?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her father. When he was working, he was a man that never settled for anything less than the best. But when he was home, he was a complete goofball. She ran into her father's arms. He picked her up and spun around with her. "There's my big girl!"

"Kirito, please act more dignified." The room grew quiet. All eyes turned to the lone figure standing in the doorway.

"Oba-sama." Sakura bowed to her grandmother. She was surprised she had come. She mostly avoided her.

"At least she has her manners." Hana Sazumi walked into the room slowly.

"Good day, mother." Kirito stifly bowed to his mother. "Have you come to wish your granddaughter a happy birthday?" He highly doubted his mother would do such a thing. It wasn't like her at all.

"I have come to speak with her. That is all." Hana continued through the room. She reached one of the private rooms that was attached to it. "Come child."

Sakura followed after her grandmother cautiously. Usually the woman asked the girl to leave her sight as soon as she stepped into any room. Sakura stood and waited for her grandmother to tell her to sit.

The room fell into silence for several minutes. "Sit down." Hana eyed the girl curiously. She didn't see how her son and daughter-in-law could have chosen her as their daughter. Her hair was constantly in a mess and she was much to childish for her age.

Sakura stared at the floor in front of her. She could feel her grandmother's eyes lingering on her. 'I knew I should have let Seia-chan braid my hair today.'

"Do you know why I despise you?" Hana saw the girl stiffen and fight the urge to look up. "It's because of blood. You are not my blood. You are just blood that was brought into this family because of my son's incompetence."

Sakura looked up at her grandmother. "What do you mean?"

"You're adopted. I thought they would have told you by now. You are eighteen years old. I'm sure your parents will start trying to find you." Hana was sure any family that had their daughter adopted by such a high class family would ask for something from them. "And when they do, you can either leave with them and never speak to us again. Or you can disown them, and never speak of them again."

"I'm sure Oto-san and Oka-san wouldn't mind if I got to know them." Sakura was still trying to process the situation. She was adopted?

"It doesn't matter what they think. I am the head of this family. If I say you are never allowed to meet your birth parents, then that is law in this family." Hana stared into the girl's blue eyes. No one in their family had that colour of eyes, but everyone complimented her on them. Claiming she was the jewel of the Sazumi family. "So what is your choice? Them or Us?" Hana despised those eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I don't know who my birth parents are. How can you ask me to chose?"

"Because if you make the choice now, it will be easier to keep that choice in the future. And your choice is?" Hana kept a clam face. She didn't care what the girl chose. Sakura was nothing more than a replacement for her cousins.

"You aren't leaving without an answer, are you?" Sakura sighed as her grandmother nodded. "I don't even know if they are alive. I would like to meet them, but this is my family. This is the only family I have known. I will stay with the Sazumi family." Sakura bowed her head and tried to keep her voice steady.

"At least you know how to come to a decision. Unlike my son. It took him years before he finally agreed to marry Naomi-san." Hana stood and walked to the door. "Continue to do well in school. Keep the family honour intact."

Sakura stayed sitting until she heard the silence in the house break. Her parents were hugging her and apologizing. But Sakura wasn't listening. She was listening to the sound of her heart breaking.

~flashback end~

Sakura snapped out of her daydream when she heard the door slid across the floor. She bowed as her gap randomized walked into the room and sat down across from her on a raised platform.

"The Sazumi colours look good on you." Hana was surprised that the girl's hair was in some form of order. "Make sure the kimono is not damaged. And return it before sunrise tomorrow. And it better not smell of anything."

"Yes, Oba-sama." Sakura stayed seated as her grandmother stood and left the room. 'So she still can't stand me. Even after I said I would never meet my parents. Stuck up old hag.'

"Sakura-sama. The car is waiting." Sakura stood gracefully as a servant spoke to her. "This way."

Sakura wasn't paying much attention on the trip to her prom. She was a bit excited. But mostly because it was the end of the school year. She went to an Americanized private school. So most of the other students were also from high class families. And they all drove her mad.

"We have arrived." Sakura turned to see the door to the car open and a hand extended for her to take.

She climbed out of the car and looked up at the garden house. The school had decided to have the prom at the most expensive garden in town. And it was very high class.

Sakura made her way to the door with as much grace as she could muster. Which, with the training her grandmother imposed on her, was a lot.

"Name?" A butler with a list stood beside the front entrance of the garden.

"Sazumi Sakura. Class 3-A." Sakura gave the butler no smile. She was a Sazumi here, not her usual fun loving self.

"Welcome, Sazumi-sama." Sakura walked past the man as he gave her a deep bow. She really hated being from a high class family sometimes. She hated seeing herself above others.

"Hello there, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked behind her. There walking towards her, was her cousin Suzaku. "I'm surprised Oba-sama allowed you to wear that kimono. Or even come to this dance. Usually she keeps spares in the closet." Suzaku ran a hand through his spiked blond hair. He was the oldest out of all of his cousins. Except for Sakura. But that was only by a day.

"Someone has to make sure you aren't making a fool of the family name. Plus I think she wanted to show our strength. After all, you did drop from second in the class to tenth." Sakura gave her cousin a wicked grin. She always loved teasing him, because he hated her.

Suzaku returned her wicked grin. "Is that so. Well, maybe I will ask Oba-sama if I can pick my bride. I'm sure she won't want to lose someone as smart as you to another family." He reached out to touch her face, but she took a step back and slapped his hand away.

"We are cousins! She would never allow such a scandal to take place!" Sakura hated it when he went this far. And in public of all places.

"But we aren't related." Suzaku took another step towards her.

"Suzaku-kun! Is this were you have been? Sakura-chan?!" A small girl with burly blond hair ran towards the two. She instantly hand Sakura in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you here. I was worried you wouldn't come."

"I'm here Alice-chan. You look lovely in your dress." Sakura put on her smile and talked with the girl. Over her life, she learned to never mean what she said to people. That was how everyone spoke.

"Why thank you. My parents had it flown in from Italy. What do you think of it, Suzaku-kun?" Alice spun around and let the crystals on her deep pink dress catch the light from the chandelier.

"It fits you beautifully, Alice-chan. If you both will excuse me." Suzaku nodded to both girl before walking away. He was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

Alice wrapped an arm around Sakura's. "Come on! Everyone is waiting for you. You know, a lot of the boys in our class like you. Even Hadoshi-kun." Alice saw Sakura blush at his name. "Maybe he will ask for your first dance. This is the first dance you have attended all year."

"Maybe." Sakura kept up with the girl as she dragged her around. 'This is going to be a long night.'

It took Sakura four hours to get away from her friend. She walked out onto the balcony saying she needed some fresh air. "This is exhausting." Sakura leaned on the balcony and looked down at the garden. She could see couples walking around on the grass. They were holding hands and cuddling with each other. She sighed wondering what that would feel like.

*buzz buzz*

Sakura pulled out her phone. It was a text from Alice. 'Heads up. Suzaku is looking for you with his gang. They seem to be a bit drunk.' Sakura closed her phone and looked around. She spotted her cousin's spicked hair in the crowded ballroom.

Sakura headed down the stairs and towards the maze entrance. No one seemed to be going in there. So it looked like a good place to hide. She made her way into the maze and quickly found herself lost.

She sat down after ten minutes of walking. This was the first courtyard she had come across that had benches.

*ROAR*

Sakura was on her feet again. Looking around to try and find the source of the sound. It sounded so close.

"Found you, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked behind her. Suzaku was walking into the courtyard with three of his friends behind him. His suit was opened and shirt untucked. He was drunk. "I was looking for you. Won't you spend some time with your wonderful cousin?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but her voice caught in her throat. A large shadow had opened up behind Suzaku and his friends. A bony hand cam out of it. "LOOK OUT!"

Sakura watched as they all turned to see what she was yelling about. Then they all fell to the ground. Sakura took a step back. This couldn't be happening.

*ROAR*

Sakura looked up and saw the face of the shadow monster. It had a white mask and two mouths. One inside the other. She was terrified.

*ROAR*

Sakura took another step back as the monster ran towards her. But she had stepped on her kimono. And was falling backwards. She hit the ground with a gasp as the air was forced from her lungs. She tried to roll away, but the monster was standing above her.

'This can't be happening. Monsters don't exist. They aren't real.' She felt the monsters breath as it lunged at her with its mouth open. "KYA!" She shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see it kill her.

*Whoosh*

No attack came. She peeked out of her eyes. All she saw was the stars.

Sakura sat up quickly and looked around her. Her eyes stopped on a single figure. He had waist long with hair and wore a white robe. The wind was the only thing making a sound as it blew across the courtyard. It pulled the man's hair away to reveal a number written on his robe, 13.

Sakura could see something dissolving behind him as he turned towards her. "Are you alright?" Sakura found herself entranced by his voice. The man extended his hand to her. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Sakura was kicking herself for asking him that. But she was curious, and a bit out of it. She took his hand and was grateful for his help. She didn't think she could stand up on her own.

Sakura found her breath taken away as he gave her a smile. "Ukitake Jushiro."

* * *

Let me know how you like the story so far. If you are confused about anything. Feel free to comment or message me. I will explain what I can without giving anything away.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura found herself staring into the man's eyes. At first she thought they were brown, but now she could see that they weren't completely brown. She could see flecks of green in them. His eyes where beautiful.

"Are you alright?" Sakura snapped out of her daze and took a step back. Her foot caught of her kimono again. But this time, the man caught her. "Careful. I don't think your kimono is designed for you to be able to walk backwards." Jushiro smiled at the girl, she was blushing a bit.

"Ye...yeah." Sakura was drawing a blank. He was so close to her. And what was that smell? Jasmine? Lilies? "Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's make sure," Jushiro began walking around her and looking at the kimono. He smiled when he saw the blush on her face grow. "That nothing happened to that beautiful kimono. And it looks to be just fine."

Sakura couldn't meet his eyes. She was worried she would turn more red than she already was. "Thank you. It's a family kimono. Oba-sama would have my head if something happened to it. Then Suzaku would-" Sakura stopped and looked over to where her cousin and his friends had been. "SUZAKU!"

Jushiro held her arm to keep her from heading over there. "There's nothing you can do." He saw the worry and fear written on the girl's face. "They died the moment the Hollow cut through them."

"They're...dead?" Sakura could see a gloss over the grass as the moon peaked o from behind the clouds. She covered her mouth and turned away from the sight. "Oh my gosh."

Jushiro hugged her as she composed herself. This must have been the first time she had seen someone die. "What's your name?" He wanted to get her to stop thinking about the sight a few feet from them.

"Su...Suzumi Sakura." Sakura took deep breaths as she tried to get the images out of her head. She didn't see what they looked like. But she had seen enough shows to know what she could expect to see.

"That's a pretty name." Jushiro rubbed circles on Sakura's back. She seemed to be calming down.

Sakura smiled a bit. "Thank you." Sakura closed her eyes. She liked the feeling of being in the man's arms. 'Wait. I just met this guy! What am I doing?'

'Enjoying yourself?' Sakura nodded as an answer came to her mind.

*ROAR*

Jushiro looked towards where the sound was coming from. Sakura followed his gaze. "Another monster?"

Jushiro pulled his arms away from her and have her a smile. "Yeah. I have to go. It will be safer for you if you go back to the group inside. And make sure to let people know about them." Jushiro only glanced at the gruesome scene before returning his eyes to Sakura's ocean blue orbs. He didn't think such a colour could exist.

'You like her! You like her!' Jushiro could have rolled his eyes at his zanpakutou. He turned away from the girl and began walking away. 'Kiss her! Kiss her!' Jushiro was glad he wasn't looking at Sakura anymore. He couldn't imagine what face he was making.

"Thank you, Ukitake-san!" Sakura didn't want him to leave, but something told her he had a job to do.

"Your welcome, Suzumi-san." Jushiro didn't look back. He left without another word. But he made sure to remember her signature. She would attract a few Hollows, but not while he was around.

'That was one fine man.' Sakura agreed with the loud voice in her head. Wait...voice in her head? 'What? You thought you were the only one checking him out. Please.'

'Sorry. I'm not accustomed to having voices in my head. At least voices that aren't my own.' Sakura was shaking her head as she began walking towards one of the courtyard exits.

'Well you should.' Sakura found the voice not unpleasant. But she certainly was making notes to go talk to a therapist. 'Now when are you gonna wake up?'

"What?" Sakura looked around her. The world didn't seem like a dream. 'What is she talking about?'

'Wake up sleeping beauty.' Sakura turned back forward. She saw what looked like a shadow of a horse. But there weren't any horses here. 'WAKE UP!' Sakura took a step back as the horse ran at her.

She felt her foot catch on her kimono. 'AGAIN?!' She fell back as the horse stood above her and brought down its front hooves.

* * *

Please leave me a comment on what you think of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"KYA!" Sakura sat straight up and looked around. She was back in her room. When had she gotten back?

"Sakura-sama! Are you alright!" Sakura looked towards the door as her maid ran into the room.

"Sorry about that Seia-chan. Just a nightmare." Sakura ran her hand through her hair. It was in knots again. Sakura sighed as she crawled out of her blankets and walked to the bathroom. "Curse whoever gave me this dreadful hair!"

"Don't say that. It is so beautiful. When it isn't in knots that is. And it wouldn't knot so easily if you let me braid it at night." Seia followed her master into the bathroom to begin their usual morning routine. "Sazumi-sama was very pleased to find the kimono back in her closet. Especially since it was taken such good care of."

"What about Suzaku?" Sakura was starting to think it was all a dream. Especially the part about her grandmother being happy. She was never happy with her.

Seia brushed Sakura's hair in silence for several minutes before speaking. "Sazumi-sama was very crossed at the school. He shouldn't have even had access to alcohol. And for him and his to...to just die like that. *sniffle* Getting so drunk and beating each other to death. It's terrible." Seia hoped her emotional state didn't upset Sakura. Seia tried her hardest not to cry.

"I see." Sakura wondered how the police had gotten to that conclusion. Nothing made sense to her this morning. "Can you put my hair into my running style? I need to think."

"Of course." Seia began braiding Sakura's hair. Soon it was braided flat against her head and the tail was pinned up. "There you go. Do you need help picking out running gear?"

"Nope. Just make sure there is a warm bath for me when I get back. It will probably only be an hour long run." Sakura walked to her closet. She put on her black and red spandex capris and a black and orange sports bra. "Have you seen my running shoes? I was sure I put them in here last time."

"Try the back shelf." Seia always made sure her running gear got washed well. Especially her shoes.

"Got em!" Sakura walked out of her closet with her shoes in hand. "See you in an hour!" She ran down the hall and jumped down the stairs.

"Someone is energetic this morning." Kirito smiled as his daughter walked through the kitchen. He liked spending breakfast in the kitchen. He could always make himself more tea whenever he wanted it.

"Just need to do a bit of thinking." Sakura dug through the fridge till she found an orange juice container that was covered in pink flowers, her orange juice. "What time did I get back last night?"

"Don't tell me you were drinking too!" Kirito put down his morning paper and stared at his daughter with a worried look.

"No. I was just really tired that I didn't bother to check the time." Sakura picked up the cap she had dropped. Her father had startled her.

"Oh." Kirito sighed with relief. "I'm not quite sure sweet heart. Your mother and I got in sometime after midnight. And you were already in bed."

"I see." Sakura took a large drink from her juice before capping the container and closing the fridge. "I'll be back in an hour." Sakura hugged her father and ran to the side door.

She had her shoes on and was out of the gate in three minutes.

'How did I get home?' Sakura took deep breaths as she began to pace herself.

'You walked.' Sakura rolled her eyes at the melodic voice in her head. 'To early?'

'Yes. I would rather not have to deal with the voice inside my head just yet. I will get to you later.' Sakura grumbled as she ran. Her list of problems was growing.

* * *

Short chapter, but there are good things coming up. Let me know how I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura ran for a good ten minutes thinking of nothing but breathing. A movement on the power lines above her caught her attention. A figure was running along them. He was a bit ahead of her and the sun was making it hard for her to see what he looked like. She picked up her pace to try and find out who he was. But he sped up as well.

'Oh no you don't.' Sakura sped up and smiled as she gained on him. Then he turned a corner.

Sakura followed him for about fifteen minutes before she lost track of him as he entered the park. She leaned against a tree as she caught her breath. "Dang it. So close."

"You kept up pretty well." Sakura looked up and saw someone lounging in the tree branches. The white hair and coat gave him away. "It's nice to see you again, Sazumi-san." Jushiro smiled at the girl. She was much more fit than she had let on while dressed in the kimono.

"Ukitake-san? You were the man running on the power lines?" Sakura looked up at him curiously. He didn't even seem to be out of breath.

"Yes. Sorry if I went a bit too fast. I was surprised you could keep up." Jushiro knew it was probably because of her reiryoku levels. It was almost equal to the lowest seated officer in his squad.

Sakura smiled and laughed. "I surprise a lot of people often."

"Mommy. Why is that Onee-san talking to the tree?" Sakura looked over to see a small boy pointing at her. Then him being dragged away by his mother.

"Are you invisible or something?" Sakura began climbing up the tree. She could see other people starting to stare at her.

"Probably to them. Shinigami can only be seen by people with a certain level of reiryoku." Jushiro laughed as the girl climbed out of the sight of other people in the park. "Sorry. I should have said something soon-" Jushiro covered his mouth as he began to cough.

Sakura sat quietly as he coughed. She was used to sick people. She volunteered at a local hospital quite often. His coughs stopped after several minutes. "How long have you been sick?"

"Most of my life. But it hasn't killed me yet." Jushiro smiled as he answered her. There was no blood covering his hand, this time.

"Do shinigami have doctors?" Sakura couldn't see any civilization not having a doctor.

"We have healers. But they haven't found a cure for it." Jushiro sighed as he leaned back against the tree.

"I'm sure there is one." Sakura liked giving people hope. It always made them smile. "Maybe they just haven't looked hard enough. Maybe you should try a doctor around here."

"Maybe." Jushiro smiled at her optimism.

*ROAR*

"Another monster?" Sakura looked out towards where the sound came from. It sounded close.

"Hollow." Jushiro corrected her as he locked down on the Hollow's location. It was heading towards them. "They're called Hollows. And it is a shinigami's duty to purify them so that they don't harm anyone. I'll see you around Sazumi-san."

"See you around, Ukitake-san." Sakura smiled as he jumped out of the tree. She watched as he moved towards the increasing roaring sound. 'He moves quickly.'

'And beautifully too. Did you see his-' The voice cringed as Sakura blushed madly. 'Wow. Girl got some issues. Got a problem saying a guys butt can look hot?'

'It's the fact that a voice inside my head is saying that, that I am having trouble with it. Where did you even come from?' Sakura jumped down from her branch. She landed lightly on the ground and stretched her stiff muscles. She really shouldn't have rested for so long after running like that.

'I came from your soul. Where else would I have come from?' Sakura nodded as the voice spoke calmly. "And you have finally stopped ignoring me." Sakura turned and found herself face to face with a large black horse. There wasn't one spot of the horse that wasn't pitch black. Even the ground beneath it was starting to turn black. "Listen to me!"

Sakura shut her eyes as the horse hit it's head against hers.

* * *

Please leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

In the following weeks, Sakura went out for regular runs in the morning and evening. Most of the time she would face with Jushiro and then talk while walking through the park. Sakura had brought her phone and ear piece so it looked like she was talking on the phone instead of to herself.

Sakura had learned a lot about Jushiro. He was sent here to make sure there weren't any anomalies running around Karakura town. He had also been sent to see if being here would improve his health. Since staying in Soul Society wasn't making it better.

But today she wouldn't be out running. Today she was sitting on a cold metal chair as she waited for her name to be called. It was graduation day.

"Sazumi Sakura." Sakura stood and made her way across the stage. "Sazumi-san will also be accepting Sazumi Suzaku's diploma. Our hearts go out to his family." Sakura bowed as she accepted both rolls of paper.

She made her way off of the stage and sat down in her seat to wait for the ceremony to end. Then she would give Suzaku's parents their son's diploma.

"Congratulations to all of you." Sakura tuned back in as everyone cheered. They were finally done with school.

Sakura made her way through the crowed of parents. She found her family at the edge of the crowed. She bowed to her grandmother first.

"Congratulations. Top of your class. Where a Sazumi should be." Hana gave her granddaughter a ghost of a smile. She wouldn't give the girl the satisfaction of pleasing her.

"Thank you, Oba-sama." Sakura rose slowly as her grandmother walked past her. She them turned to Suzaku's parents. "Here." She held out her cousin's diploma. His funeral had been hard on his parents. She knew they were still mourning his death.

The rest of her extended family congratulated her and left. Till it was just her parents left.

Sakura soon found herself being spun around and lifted into the air. "Daddy!" Sakura blushed as she saw other kids from her class see her. "Dad I'm not a little girl! Put me down!" Sakura laughed at her dad's overly happy face.

"But my little girl is all grown up and leaving me. I don't want her to grow up." Kirito hugged his daughter. She would always be his little girl.

"Kirito. You already said she was grown up. Now let her go get changed for her party." Naomi smiled as she pulled her daughter away from her husband. "Here is your change of clothes. And don't come home too late. If you will be home late, call me."

Sakura took the bag her mother held in her hands. "I will. Love you both!" Sakura kissed them both on the cheek before she ran off towards the crowd of graduates gathering in the parking lot. She quickly found Alice's car and waited for her friend.

"Yay! Sakura is coming!" Alice jumped as she saw her friend standing by her car. "Now let's get to that party. It's in the park right?" Alice unlocked her car and people piled in.

"You taking everyone in here Alice-chan?" Sakura sat in the middle seat of her friends bright pink Volkswagen Beetle.

"No. Just you, Kaiede-chan, Mariko-chan, and Britney-chan. You girls going to be able to change while I drive?" Alice pulled out of the parking space slowly as people moved out of her way.

"Yep. The question is if you will be able to drive while you change?" Sakura opened the bag her mom packed her. It had a denim skirt, bright red tank top, black off the shoulder sweater, and red sparkly flats. Her mother had impeccable taste with clothes.

The girls talked as they changed. They made it to the park with no scratches. But everyone had their seatbelt a on when Alice had started to change. And they all had white knuckles when she finished. They all sighed and climbed out of the car quickly once she had parked.

"My driving isn't that bad." Alice fixed the skirt on her denim strapless dress. She stepped into her sneakers before stepping on the grass.

"Not when you aren't changing. Next time, change before you drive." Kaiede took the keys from Alice's hands. "And I know you are going to be drinking. So I am designated driver." Kaiede tucked the keys into the inner pocket of her blazer.

"Come on. It sounds like the party has started!" Britney had her arm wrapped around Alice's arm and Kaiede's arm as she dragged them towards the loud music.

Sakura followed the girls. She wasn't much into parties, but this was the last time she would see them. Despite how insincere they could be, she was going to miss them.

They reached the party and smiled as they saw the large crowed of dancers. The party was already in full swing.

"Want to dance, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked to see who had grabbed her hand. It was Haku. He was the number one hottest guy in their class. And captain of the kendo and martial arts club. And Sakura had had a crush on him for a while now.

"Yes she does!" Alice pushed her friend towards the hot guy. All of the girls dreamed about running their hands through his spiked black hair. And stare into his forest green eyes. Alice was glad Sakura had snagged him over the other girls in their class.

"Then let's go." Haku smiled as he led Sakura to the dance floor.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She was dancing with the number one guy in their class. And he had asked her to dance! She smiled and danced with him.

After a few songs she found that they had gotten closer to each other. And everytime she tried to put space between them, he got closer. Till eventually she had her hands against his chest and he had his arms around her. "Haku-kun?"

"Sakura, you look beautiful tonight." Sakura blushed as she met his eyes. She didn't find them to be as breathtaking as the green brown eyes she had grown fond of. Haku smiled as he saw the faint dusting of pink spread across her cheeks. "It must have been hard finishing off the year without your cousin. You two seemed close."

"We weren't that close." Sakura looked away from him. She didn't feel comfortable in his arms. It felt too...rigid.

Haku placed a hand on Sakura's cheek. He turned her face to his and leaned towards her. He stopped when he felt a hand on his lips. "What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right." Sakura pushed herself out of his arms. "This isn't how I pictured it."

"No one knows how a first will go." Haku gave her a reassuring smile as he reached his hand out to her. "That's what makes it special."

Sakura just shook her head and took a step back. "But there should be love. And I don't love you in that way. I'm sorry." Sakura turned and made her way throught the crowed and into the dark empty park. She breathed in the chilly air and laughed as she began to run through the empty park.

She stopped running when she reached the large pond. The black water was still and reflected the starlight perfectly. She sat down and slipped her shoes off of her feet before sliding them into the cold water. She let out a giggle as she felt the small fish in the pond nip at her toes.

"Mind if I join you, Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled as she looked up at the man standing beside her. He returned her smile as he sat down.

"No need to ask, Jushiro-kun." Sakura smiled as he had already joined her. "How was your day?"

"A bit boring. No Hollows yet. So I stopped by Urahara's shop and picked up a Gigai. Now anyone can see me." Jushiro leaned back on his hands and took a deep breath. He loved the colder air. It pained his lungs sometimes, but it help to reassure him that he was still alive.

"Well you look good." Sakura had trouble keeping her eyes on his face. His long white hair was tied back, except for his bangs. He wore a short sleeved maroon shirt that hugged his toned chest, but not too tightly. And his black shorts showed off the bottom of his toned legs. 'What am I saying? He is hot and delicious!'

'Amen to that!' Sakura managed to look away at the voices response. 'Did ya miss me darling?'

'Hardly. But it's nice to see we have the same tastes.' Sakura sighed as she relaxed. Them tensed as another giggle ran through her body. The fish were nipping at her toes again.

"You have a wonderful laugh." Jushiro enjoyed hearing it. It sounded like a wind chime to him. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Thank you." Sakura pulled her feet from the cold water. She didn't want to freeze her feet. "Tell me more about Soul Society. What does it look like?" She leaned her chin on her left knee as she tucked her other leg beneath it.

"Picture this town back in the time of the samurai. Dirt roads, wooden houses, and no electricity. That is what the Rukongai looks like. Seireitei is made of stone buildings with stone roads." Jushiro tried to describe it as best as he could. "And most electrical things are run by either reishi or a kido."

"You talked about kido before. But what is it?" Sakura liked learning about his world. It sounded like a place she would enjoying being in.

"Kido can be used in many ways. The main ways it is used, is to attack, defend or heal." Jushiro planned on elaborating. Kido was complicated. "Most-"

"HEY!" Sakura and Jushiro looked to see someone walking towards them. "Get away from Sakura!"

Sakura gasped as Haku stepped out into the moonlight. "Haku-kun. It's fine. You can leave." She didn't want to see him. She had hoped he would have stayed away, since she had basically rejected him.

"Like I'm going to leave you with this old man." Haku glared at the white haired man. He didn't seem harmful, but looks were always deceiving.

Sakura glared at the boy from her class. "Haku-kun! Apologize-" she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She met Jushiro's eyes as he winked at her. She wondered what he was planning.

Jushiro stood and faced the boy. "I believe the lady asked you to leave." He tried to seem as friendly as he could. It would put be helpful if they got into a fight. The boy wouldn't stand a chance.

Haku hardened his gaze. "I think it would be best if you leave. Right now." Haku pulled back his fist as a warning. The man seemed to look mostly disappointed. Haku ran at the man.

Jushiro sighed as he watched the boy run at him. "Bakudo 1: Sai."

Haku stopped mid step. He fell to the ground with his arm being pulled behind his back. "What? What is going on?" He looked back towards the man. He was kneeling in front of him. 'How did he get over here so quickly? And how did I not hear him?'

"Tanma Otoshi." Jushiro caught the boy as he passed out. He undid the bakudo he had done on the boy. 'Kids these days don't know when not to fight.'

'Shiro is a prince! He saved the princess from the evil man.' Jushiro sighed at how childish his zanpakutou could be. And Shunsui complained to him about his problems. 'Now you get a reward! A kiss from the princess!'

'Sogyo no Kotowari, I think you two have read too many fairy tales.' Jushiro smiled as he heard his zanpakutou whine. They really were children sometimes.

* * *

Please leave a comment.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura watched in amazement as Jushiro picked up Haku and laid him down against a tree. "Was that...kido?" He hadn't laid a hand on Haku. But the boy had collapsed and was now unconscious. 'Kido is amazing.'

Jushiro checked the boy's pulse, it was normal. "Yes. Although I made sure they were very weak. Otherwise it may have hurt him. He'll probably wake up in a few hours." Jushiro walked back over to the pond and sat down again. "He doesn't have much reiryoku."

"That's good to know-hahahahaha!" Sakura hadn't realized her foot had slid back into the water. But the fish had made sure she knew. "I believe that is the second time you have saved me from a monster." She hoped the semidarkness was hiding the blush that she could feel heating her face.

Jushiro looked back towards the young man. "What did he do?" He couldn'to see the boy being anyone that would force himself on others. But looks could be deceiving.

"He tried to steal my first kiss." Sakura dropped her other foot into the pond. "It's not that big of a deal. Most girls my age have already had their first kiss. But I want to save mine for someone that I know I love. Sounds childish doesn't it?" She looked away from him. Not wanting to show him the tears forming in her eyes. She hated to sound like such a baby around people.

"Sounds like something a romantic would say." Jushiro slide his sandals off of his feet before slipping his feet into the cold water. "There's nothing wrong with being a romantic. My best friend is the biggest romantic I know. And he has said far worse things than you." Jushiro smiled thinking of all of the things he wished Shunsui had never told him. Most of those things still made him cringe.

Sakura looked over to him and was surprised to see an embarrassed smile on his lips. She smiled thinking of what his friend had said to him. "My father is a romantic as well. I guess I get it from him. Or at least learned it from him." Sakura leaned back on her hands and looked up at the glittering stars. The stars that had heard everything she had ever told them. But never gave her an answer back.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Then the fish came back. And they brought many friends.

"Hahaha-that tickles-hahahahaha-" Jushiro felt his chest contract painfully before the first cough broke through his lips. He was bent over with his elbows on his knees as he continued to cough. A few drops of red liquid broke the surface of the pond, scattering the fish.

Sakura was digging through her bag as soon as he had begun to cough. She found her handkerchief and a bottle of water. She then soaked the handkerchief and began wiping the sweat off of Jushiro's brow till he stopped coughing.

Jushiro pulled his hand away and looked at his blood soaked hand. He sighed as he dipped it into the pond and watched the blood wash away. He went to wipe the blood from his lips, but found a cloth already doing that. "Thank you." He gave Sakura a small smile.

Sakura returned Jushiro's smile as she washed the blood off of her handkerchief. "Do you want to go to a hospital or clinic?"

"Will they know what to do? How to help me?" Jushiro hadn't really thought about trying the doctors in the living world. He wasn't a living soul after all.

"They may be able to give you a diagnosis. And then what medicine will help. They may have a bit of trouble. But you seem alive enough to me." Sakura pulled her feet out of the water and shook the water off of them. "We can give it a try. And I'm sure people in Soul Society can analyze the medicine and create a version that will work for a soul." Sakura stood and slipped back into her shoes as she spoke.

Jushiro admired her optimism. He put his sandals back on and attempted to stand. He nearly collapsed, but found an arm helping him to stay up. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He gave her a smile as she kept her arm around his to steady him.

Sakura pushed down her blush as much as she could. "No problem, Jushiro-kun."

Please leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

She led Jushiro out of the park and towards the small clinic down the road. She helped out at the clinic often when the hospital didn't need her help. The man that ran the clinic was a bit eccentric, but his daughters were always nice.

They rounded a corner and Sakura sighed in relief. The lights were still on. "I'm going to warn you. You may find the doctor a little weird at first. But he's a good man. And a good doctor." Sakura opened the glass door and looked around. "Yuzu-chan? Karin-chan?"

Jushiro looked around the small clinic. It was small, but it seemed to be running very well. He caught sight of a blond haired woman walking our from a side door into the entrance. She looked to be a little older than Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! It's so good to see you. And not good. What's wrong?" The woman hugged Sakura tentatively.

"I'm fine Yuzu-chan. Can you take a look at Jushiro-kun for me?" Sakura disentangled the girl from her neck.

Yuzu turned to the white haired man curiously. "Sure. This way to the back." Yuzu led them both to the back and got them settled in a room. Yuzu began checking over the man once he had sat down. She had him hocked up to a blood pressure machine with a pulse monitor in under a minute. "This goes under your tongue." Yuzu placed the thermometer under his tongue and held it there till it beeped.

Jushiro was surprised how touch she could do at once. 'A woman's ability to multitask.'

Yuzu pulled the thermometer out once it beeped. She wrote down the number on her clip board. "Just relax. How long have you been feeling unwell?" She checked his throat as she asked and moved to his ears while he answered.

"Most of my life. I've had an illness since I was child. None of my families doctors could figure out what was wrong." Jushiro didn't understand what she was doing. But he let the healer work.

"What are your symptoms?" Yuzu bagen unhooking him from the blood pressure machine and recording the numbers.

"Coughing, sometimes with blood and sometimes without. Chest pains. Trouble breathing at times. I get tired really easily and can't be out in the sun for too long either." Jushiro was surprised the woman wasn't freaking out. Most everyone freaked out when he explained his illness.

"Sounds like a serious case of pneumonia to me. Leaned toward a bit. I'm going to listen to your lungs." Yuzu pulled a stethoscope out of a drawer. "Sakura-chan, can you tell Oto-san to come here? I'm going to do a blood draw as well. That way we can make sure it hasn't gotten into your blood. And if it has, then we can fully treat it."

Sakura nodded as she headed out of the room. "Okay. I'll be right back."

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" Yuzu had slid the stethoscope on the man's back. She frowned as she heard gurgling with his breathing. "So what is a shinigami doing in Karakura town? Onii-chan said he would be the only one sent out here."

Jushiro looked at the woman behind him. "What makes you think I'm a shinigami?"

"Onii-chan said shinigami have ribbons coming from their hearts. You have a red ribbon." Yuzu replaced the stethoscope and wrote more things down on the clip board. "I've only recently been able to see them, but I can see them more easily than Karin and Onii-chan."

"Who are you?" Jushiro though the names were familiar, but he couldn't place them. "Who is your Onii-chan?"

"So who have we got here?" Jushiro looked towards the door to the room. His jaw dropped at who he saw. "Long time no see, Ukitake-san." Isshin smiled at the face his friend was making. "Yuzu, you can go get some sleep. I've got this guy taken care of."

"Okay." Yuzu handed her dad the clip board as she walked out of the room.

"Shiba-san?! Isshin Shiba?!" Jushiro was stunned. The man had been named dead for years. And there were rumours that he had helped to defeat Aizen, but he never believed them.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Ukitake." Isshin laughed at his own joke. "So Unahana-Taichou still doesn't know what's wrong with you. And here is my daughter diagnosing you with pneumonia in five minutes. I think it's a good thing she doesn't know where I live. She just might skin me."

"Unahana Retsu is dead." Jushiro dropped his eyes. It had been almost ten years since Unahana had died during the Quincy War. It still hurt him a bit to think about her.

Isshin punched himself mentally. "Sorry to hear that. Let's get you set up. Even though you're in a Gigai, your blood will still be the same as if you weren't in one. Urahara has improved the Gigais a lot." Isshin set up all of the equipment. He frowned as he searched his pockets. "Dang it. Forgot something."

"What did you forget?" Sakura leaned on the door frame. She was surprised Yuzu wasn't helping her father. "Want me to get it for you?"

"No, no. I'll grab it. Can you prep him for a blood draw? You can poke him if you want." Isshin smiled as blush spread across the girl's cheeks.

"I'm not trained for that. I'm scared I would break something." Sakura liked helping, just not stuff like that. Despite how much she loved helping in hospitals, she was scared of the sight of blood. "I'll get him ready for you."

"Okay. Be right back. Don't try to do anything inappropriate." Isshin ducked out of the room before a clipboard hit his face. The girl had good aim and a strong arm.

Sakura fumed as she walked to the door and picked up the clipboard. Isshin really pushed her buttons at times. She returned it to the desk and gave Jushiro an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that. He's always like that whenever I help out with male patients."

"At least he hasn't lost his sense of humour." Jushiro laughed thinking of the thigs Isshin and Shunsui had talked about over sake. They had, of course, dragged him along with them.

"You know him?" Sakura was surprised. She knew Karin and Yuzu spoke about seeing ghosts, but she didn't think Isshin could.

Jushiro sat back as Sakura probed his arm for a vein. "Yeah. A long time ago."

Sakura nodded as he spoke. She smiled as she found a vein. "There is one. So Isshin is going to poke a needle right there. And then we can get a good blood sample." Sakura looked to see how many tubes Isshin had brought with him. "And by a tube count, about six tubes of blood. Have you had much experience with needles?"

"I've had to be on an IV more than a few times." Jushiro didn't mind needles as much, but he didn't enjoy them.

Sakura smiled a bit as she saw the small amount of discomfort on his face. "Hopefully we can get you off of that IV for good."

* * *

Please leave a comment. Let me know how I'm doing.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long they just sat together. She was quite content.

"INTRUDER!" Isshin walked into the room with his hands over his head. "Oh good. You both still have your clothes on." He ducked as the clipboard came at his head again. "You sure you don't want to poke him?"

Sakura paled a bit as she walked to the door. "I'm sure. I need to let my mother where I am anyway." She walked out of the room and towards the entrance. She wanted to be far away, but not too far.

Jushiro was surprised by how fast she left the room. Was she afraid of needles?

"It's blood." Isshin saw the confusion on his old friend's face. "She doesn't like the sight of blood. When she first showed up here, there was an accident. One patient was covered in blood. Sakura looked like she was going to either faint or throw up. If it's small, like a paper cut, she is just fine. But anything larger than that, she can't stand the sight."

"Most of us were surprised she stuck around. Hey goat chin, didn't I tell you I would help." Both men looked at the tall woman standing in the doorway. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail that reached past her shoulders. Her grey eye where glaring at her father.

"But Karin just got back from a trip. I thought she would want some sleep." Isshin smiled at his daughter. He knew she wouldn't hit him till he was done with his patient.

"So you're Karin." Jushiro was glad to finally put a face to a name. "Toshiro-kun has spoken about you a lot. Now it makes sense why Ichigo-kun was glad I was sent here and not him."

"Toshiro...talks about me?" Karin sat down on the other side of the bed while her father continued to work. "What does he say about me?"

Jushiro chuckled at the girl's inquiry. "Mostly how great you are at soccer. He's been counting down days till you got back from your tournament tour. I think he was planning on visiting"

"I can see my third seat again!" The two other occupants of the room turned to look at the excited man. "Well, I guess he's a Taichou now. Pour guy. Never gets a break from paperwork." Isshin dropped the used needle into the hazardous waste bin. He taped a pad of gauze to the small wound an applied a bit of pressure. "That's it for the blood draw. Karin, stay here while I run these through the lab. I'm sure Sakura will be back soon. Then you can head back to bed."

"Just get going." Karin glared at her father. She still wanted to punch him.

Jushiro chuckled at the scowl the girl had on her face.

"What are you laughing at?" Karin had only recently heard about her father's past. It didn't explain much, but at least she knew more than before.

"It's easy to see how you are related to Ichigo-kun. That's all." Jushiro scratched the back of his neck as he stretched. It had been a long day.

"Here." Karin pushed a few buttons that were beside the bed. Soon part of the bed was mostly upright, but still leaned back a bit. "The results might take a while."

Jushiro sat back and relaxed in the bed. "Thank you-" Jushiro had his hand over his mouth as the fit began. He found towel in front of his face and used it instead.

Sakura took a step back as Jushiro continued to cough. She felt completely useless. She caught sight of him falling forwards and caught him. "Jushiro." She whispered as she laid him back gently.

Karin picked the bloody towel up from the man's lap. "I'll bring an IV in." Karin left to dispose of the towel and collect the equipment that was needed.

Sakura pushed Jushiro's bangs to the side of his face. He was burning up a bit. She found a clothe under the small sink in the room and wet it. She came back as Karin wheeled in an IV drip. "Thank you, Karin-chan."

"This is a clinic. I'm suppose to help." Karin prepped the drip as Sakura sat on the chair beside the white haired man. She got him started on the IV before looking back at Sakura. The girl was worried about him. "He's gonna be fine."

Sakura nodded to the woman as she comforted her. Sakura always stayed with patients at that were either dying or it didn't look like they would make it. She never wanted them to be alone. "I'm going to stay here till he wakes up."

"Okay. I'll let goat chin know." Karin left the room with a frown on her face.

Sakura sat in the room quietly. The only sound that was heard was the slightly laboured breathing coming from the man on the bed. She pushed his bangs out of his face. She jumped a bit as his hand snapped up and grabbed hers.

Jushiro peeked out of his eyes. 'Must have passed out. Where am I? This doesn't feel like 4th. And this is definitely not Shunsui's hand.' His eyes focused on a girl sitting beside him. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost indigo it looked like, and her curly brown hair fell onto her shoulders.

"Jushiro-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura saw a puzzled look in his eyes. Did he forget where he was?

Jushiro shook his head as he cleared the fog from it. "Yeah. Sorry, Sakura-chan." Jushiro rubbed his temple. He was starting to get a headache. "Could you get me something to drink?"

"Sure." Sakura noticed how old he suddenly looked. He must have gone through this same thing numerous times. She made her way down the hall to the break room.

"Why the long face, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up and found Isshin smiling at her. Isshin held up his clipboard as Sakura glared at him. "I'm not going to tease. I just got the lab results."

"That was fast." Sakura didn't think he was capable of working that fast. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like it's pneumonia. Worse case of it any doctor would ever see. Luckily they won't. It might lead them to wonder how he has lived for so long." Isshin gave the girl a wink. He guessed she knew what Jushiro was. But he doubted she knew that he knew as well. "It also appears to be in his bloodstream. So I'm going to give him what he would need if he was human. Then hope 12th squad or 4th squad can make it so it will work on a soul."

"That's good to hear. Wait...you know what he is?" Sakura would have missed it normally. Isshin was talking normally, but that tipped her off a bit. He usually talked like that when he tried to get something by her.

Isshin rubbed his neck, his plan had failed. "Yeah. It's a long story. I'm going to go tell him the news. Where are you heading?"

"Jushiro-kun asked for some water. I'll be back in a bit." Sakura waved as she continued towards the break room.

Sakura returned to Jushiro's room with a glass of water in hand. She smiled when she saw him resting peacefully.

"You can always give it to him with your mouth." Sakura turned and splashed the water in Isshin's face. Isshin gave the girl a pout. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Sorry. I felt this annoying presence behind me and wanted it to go away." Sakura gave Isshin a glare as he retreated down the hall. She turned back and looked at Jushiro once more. His lips were parted as he breathed and his chest rose and fell at an even pace. It shuttered every is and then, but never stopped.

'He is one fine man.' Sakura nodded with the voice. 'You've been ignoring me you know? Don't I get some tender love an care?'

'Im not deliberately ignoring you. I just don't hear you that often. Plus the thought of having voice inside my head does not sit well with me.' Sakura sighed as she leaned on the door frame. 'It makes me think I am mentally insane.'

'You think your crazy because you talk to yourself. Please! I do that all the time.' Sakura smirked at the feminine voice in her head that was not her own. 'Mostly because someone doesn't talk back.'

'I'm sorry I don't talk to you that often. But I really don't hear you that often.' Sakura closed her eyes. But soon opened them as she felt hot air being blown onto her face.

"Can you hear me now?" Sakura stared into the horses pitch black eyes. She couldn't even see a reflection in them. It was like they absorbed all light.

"Who are you?" Sakura brought her hand up and laid it on the horses muzzle.

"I am..." Sakura frowned as she couldn't hear the horse. "So you still can not hear my name. No matter. Soon you will, little one." Sakura closed her eyes as the horse gently laid it muzzle against her head. "Time to wake up, Sakura."

* * *

Please leave a comment.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She frowned as she saw wood grain and sunlight. She picked up her head, pealing her face off of the polished surface. She looked around, she was in her room.

'How did I get here?' Sakura sat up and stretched her sore legs. She was still in her outfit from the party.

'You walked darling.' Sakura rolled her eyes at the voice in her head. 'What? You asked I answered.'

Sakura sighed as she made her way to the bathroom. She examined her hair and deemed it still good for the day. It wasn't messed up too much.

*buzz buzz*

Sakura walked back to the table and picked her phone up. She checked her texts. She had one from her mother and three from Alice.

She started with her mother's text. "Okay sweetie! We'll leave the door unlocked for you." Sakura checked what time she sent the text. It was an hour after she had called her mother.

'Weird. I don't text my mother. And she certainly doesn't text me.' She scrolled through Alice's texts. They were all drunken texts. "Why do I have such irresponsible friends?" Sakura threw her phone into her bed as she made her way out of her room.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was Sunday, so the staff had the day off.

A letter and bright pink note on the table caught her attention. She picked up the note and read her father's scrawling script. "Dear Sakura-chan, this came for you yesterday. Your mother and I couldn't help ourselves. There is a surprise for you inside. Love daddy-chan." Sakura laughed at her father's note.

She picked up the letter and looked at the return address. 'New York University' Sakura pulled the thick pile of papers out of the envelope. She read through the first paragraph out loud. "Dear Miss. Suzumi, we thank you for applying to our Engineering Program. We are soon to inform you that we do not have room for you in our program..." Sakura dropped the letter. She didn't need to read their flattering apology. She had been rejected.

A piece of pink paper in the thick stack caught her eyes. She pulled it out and found her father's writing. "Sorry you didn't make it my sweet darling daughter. I know you really wanted to go there. But maybe this is for the best. As I said in the note, we have a surprise for you. So go take a shower and get dressed really cute and girly. Then go to the Cherry Cafe at noon. There is a reservation under your name. Have fun."

Sakura looked at the clock on the stove, 9:27. Sakura weighed her options. Did she want to go for a run?she ran a hand through her hair as she thought. She stopped when her hand got tangled in her hair.

"Looks like I'm showering." Sakura sighed heavily as she made her way back to her room. "Why won't my parents let me cut this mess of hair? It's far to unmanageable!" Sakura sighed as she resigned herself to spending the next few hours on detangling her hair alone.

~2 hours later~

Sakura stood in her closet and looked at all of her clothes. She didn't have much time before she had to leave for the cafe. "What to pick?"

"This one looks nice." Sakura nearly screamed when she suddenly found a horse head beside her. "What? Don't feel like a dress today?"

"WHAY ARE YOU IN MY COSET! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!" Sakura had a hanger in her hands and was pointing it at the horse. It was staring to freak her out.

"Your closet is quite dark. It has many shadows. And I came in with you." The horse looked at different outfits the girl had in her closet. "So do you want to wear a skirt or a dress? Your father said girly, so shorts are out."

Sakura shook her head. "Just get back in my head. Wow. Never thought I would say that."

"Alright, alright." The horse stepped back into the shadows and vanished. 'Happy?'

'Yes. Now stay there.' Sakura began going through her outfits again. 'What did you point out?'

'The blue dress. The one with the wave pattern.' Sakura pulled out the dress the horse had pointed out. 'With the black flats and a silver necklace, any boy will be lost at sea with you.'

'Thanks for the encouragement, I think.' Sakura pulled the dress on and slipped into the flats. 'Nice choice.'

'Why thank you. Now for the accessories.' Sakura Rolex her eyes at the horses enthusiasm.

'This one.' Sakura pulled out the small chain and charm she had since she was a baby. The only thing her real parents had left her. 'To think I never really knew where I got this from.'

'I'm sure they would be proud of you.' Sakura smiled as she clasped the chain around her neck. 'Perfect.'

"Now time to see what my parents are up to." Sakura grabbed her phone and purse as she walked out of her room. Knowing her parents, it was going to be interesting.

* * *

Let me know how I'm doing. I love hearing back from readers. Even if it is just saying you liked the chapter. Or if you want to make a guess at anything. Feel free. I love hearing what you guys are pulling out of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura sat at a table outside of the cafe. She had a smoothie in front of her and her head resting in her hands. She had been sitting here for ten minutes. And so far it didn't look like anything special was going to happen.

'Well this is boring.' Sakura stretched and ran her hand through her hair. It was sarting to tangle in the wind. She pulled an elastic out of her bag and gathered her hair on the side of her head. She smiled when she had a curly ponytail on the side of her head.

"Don't you look lovely today, Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned and found a man leaning on the railing that closed in the cafe's outdoor area.

"Jushiro-kun. How are you?" Sakura smiled at the destraction that had showed up.

Jushiro returned Sakura's smile. "Much better than yesterday. I'm glad I found you. I have to head back to Soul Society."

"What?" Sakura didn't want him to go. She liked him to much. 'How much do I like him?'

"I need to get the medication that Isshin-san gave to me back. That way I can start the treatment." Jushiro looked down at his phone. He was waiting for it to beep and tell him where the Senkaimon had opened up.

Sakura looked away from him. She didn't want to show him how sad she was. "Will you come back?" Her voice choked and she shut her eyes to the building pressure that came with her tears.

Jushiro reached over and wiped the building tears from her eye. He smiled as her eyes met his. "I will try to come back. But they will most likely send others. Karakura town doesn't really need a Taichou level shinigami protecting it. It will be just fine with the protectors it has."

"I'll try to help." Sakura placed her hand over his hand that was on her cheek. She didn't want it to leave.

Jushiro smiled as he pulled out a note from his pocket. "Here. This guy will help you."

Sakura looked at the note. 'Urahara's Candy Shop'

*buzz buzz*

Jushiro looked down at his phone. It was the coordinates for the Senkaimon. "I have to go now." He saw the hurt look on Sakura's face and stopped pulling his hand away. Instead he leaned close to her. "Be safe, Sakura." He pressed his lips to hers gently.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. His lips were soft and warm. And then his touch was completely gone. She opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked towards the door to the cafe. Alice was waving at her with Kaiede, Britany, and Mariko following her. "You made it! Now we can have our girl's day!"

"Girl's day?" Sakura shook her head at what her father planned. "Does it involve karaoke and a spa visit?"

"Of course. Your Oto-san said you would be sad. So we planned a happy day for you!" Alice spun around before hugging Sakura's neck. "So let's go!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood from her seat.

"Sakura-chan you dropped a note." Sakura looked to see Kaiede picking up a piece of paper. "Urahara's Candy Shop? Never heard of it."

Sakura took the note from her friend. "Someone recommended it to me. It's a commoners store. Nothing more." Sakura tucked the note into her purse. "You know girls, I'm not really in the mood for a girl's day. Maybe another time." Sakura began backing away from the group. She wanted to talk to Urahara as soon as possible.

"That won't do. Britany-chan, Mariko-chan." Alice snapped her fingers.

Sakura soon found herself being restrained by two of her friends. "Uh...girls?"

"To the salon!" Alice led the way as the other three pulled Sakura along.

"Girls? Doesn't the girl you are trying to cheer up get a say?" Sakura wasn't struggling much. They were her friends, or the closest things to friends she had.

"We would give you a choice, but your Oto-san told us not to." Kaiede gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Figures. Fine. I'll come. But no recording the karaoke!" Sakura didnt mind people listening to herself sing. But her father always played them too much.

"Yay! And no promises about the karaoke." Alice cheered as they made their way down the road.

Sakura laughed with her other friends as they made their way to the salon. She looked up at the sky and sighed as she watched the pure white clouds float by. 'Hopefully I will see you again, Jushiro.'

"What are you looking at, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked towards her friends. They were a few feet ahead of her.

"Just the clouds. They looked pretty today." Sakura laughed off as she caught up to her friends.

"She was probably day dreaming about a boy. That reminds me." Alice fell into step beside Sakura. "Where did you and Haku-kun sneak off to after you danced?"

Sakura blushed a bit and looked away from her friend. "Nothing. He was being a jerk so I left. End of story."

"She's not telling us something." Mariko wrapped an arm around Sakura's. "Details please."

"He tried to steal my first kiss." Sakura mumbled while she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

"And you didn't let him?!" Alice stepped in front of her and began walking backwards. "Why not? Don't you have a crush on him?"

"I did. But now I like someone else. But he left today. And I might not see him again." Sakura's voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Change of plans! To a dessert shop!" Britany had looped her arm around Sakura's other free arm. "A girl that just lost the love of her life, needs chocolate."

"Agreed!" Kaiede pulled Alice along. The small girl looked like she was about to break into tears.

"It's *sniffle* its so *sniffle* that's terrible!" Alice began crying madly.

"Looks like she needs chocolate more than Sakura-chan does." Mariko smiled awkwardly as they made their way towards the girls' favourite sweet shop. The girls all laughed as Alice began mumbling about wanting candy.

Sakura sighed inwardly. 'Tomorrow starts a short break for us all. Then they all head off to university. While I'm stuck here.'

'I'm sure Urahara will find something for you to do.' Sakura smiled as the voice in her head returned. 'So now your happy to hear me?'

'Yeah. Because maybe Urahara can tell me how to get you out of my head.' Sakura could here what sounded like a snort.

'Darling. You are never getting rid of me. And I can come out of your head whenever I want to.' Sakura rolled her eyes at the sass in the voice. Is was going to be an eventful break.

* * *

Please leave a comment.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The months passed by fairly quickly. Sakura hasn't heard a word from Jushiro. Nor has she seen any other shinigami running around.

She walked down the now familiar road to Urahara's shop. She had visited the shop the first chance she got. And now she was very familiar with it and it's inhabitants.

She knocked on the door once before sliding it open. "Morning  
Tessai-san!" Sakura slid off her shoes and jumped up onto the polished wood floor.

"Morning Suzumi-dono. How has your week been?" Tessai peeked out of the kitchen and smiled at the girl.

"Busy. My grandmother seems to think that since I am not going to university that I should start making her great grandchildren." Sakura's grandmother has been setting her up with possible marriage partners for almost a month now. "And between avoiding them, helping my mom at her boutique, and volunteering at the Kurosaki clinic, I didnt think I would survive to today."

"Sounds like a normal day of a highborn noble to me." Urahara smiled at the woman standing in his shop. Before she showed up a few months earlier, he hadn't seen the girl in years.

"Ah. But you forget, I am adopted." Sakura smiled as the man began walking towards the basement doors. "And that means it is a harder life for me, because is was born with the natural abilities of a noble." Sakura dramatically draped herself against the wall.

The room became silent before all three began to laugh.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "So what are we working on today?"

"I thought we would continue with kido. You seem to have a talent for it." Urahara jumped down into the basement with Sakura following close behind him. "Let's see how high you can go. With incantation please."

"Let's see which ones I remember." Sakura faced the small target that was set up. She held her hand up and waited for Urahara to tell her which kido to cast.

"Hado 31!" Urahara sat on a rock to watch her practise.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Sakura smiled as a red ball shot off of her hand.

"Hado 63!" Urahara wanted to see how she handled the jump. Usually she had to build up to the higher levels. But he wanted to test her abilities today.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63: Raikoho!" Sakura closed her eyes as lightning shot out of her hand. She felt a few sparks hit her, but they didn't hurt much.

"Hado 91!" Urahara saw the fluctuation in her power. It wasn't because she didn't have enough power for the kido, it was that she had too much. 'She keeps getting stronger.'

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho!" Sakura fell to her knees as the kido shot off. A few of the shots blew up before making it to the target.

"Not bad." Urahara noticed the target rebuilding itself. "Your putting too much power into the spells. That's why they backfire occasionally."

"Then why doesn't that happen with the lower level ones?" Sakura stood up and dusted her knees.

"Because you start putting too much into them because you think they need it. Just because it is a higher level, doesn't mean it needs more power than necessary." Urahara pulled his fan out and smiled at the girl. "Let's do some without incantation."

"Okay." Sakura stretched as she prepared to continue.

"Hado 33!" Urahara watched as Sakura tried to suppress her power.

"Hado 33: Soketsu!" Sakura smiled as a blue flame shot out at the target at full power.

"Hado 54!" Urahara could sense her control failing.

"Hado 54: Haien!" Sakura growled as the fully powered kido missed the target. "Haien!" She threw the kido at the target. It hit dead centre.

"Keep going. You pick the kido." Urahara wanted to see which ones she could remember.

"Hado 73: Soren Sakotsui!" Sakura didn't wait for the kido to hit the target before starting up another one. "Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" She felt herself get pushed back a few inches as the kido charged. And then her feet leave the ground as it shot off. "Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" She smiled as the kido caught her and stopped her from flying back anymore.

"Not bad." Urahara smiled at the crater the girl had made. The target was still rebuilding itself, but it was at the bottom of the crater. "How do you feel?"

"Like I chased a shinigami around town." Sakura slid off of the bakudo and fell to the ground. She was breathing heavily, but she pushed herself back up to her feet.

Urahara laughed. He had heard the story of Sakura chasing Jushiro or running with him many times. "How many limiters do you have on?"

Sakura held up her right arm. "All four." Sakura had gotten used to wearing the limiters. It helped her grow stronger so she didn't have to rely on Karin to help whenever a Hollow showed up.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "Four? Seems like your power keeps growing." He fished out another limiter from him pocket and threw it at the girl.

Sakura caught the bracelet and slid it on. She felt her knees buckle after she clipped the bracelet closed. But she didn't hit the ground.

"Haven't we told you to sit down before sliding those things on." Sakura smiled as the woman under her arm helped to steady her. Yorichi grinned at the girl. "Honestly, it's like you don't listen to us at all."

Sakura shrugged. "Might as well get used to being weak again as soon as possible."

"Yorichi-san? What brings you back? I thought you were staying for a bit longer this time." Urahara frowned at his old friend. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see her, he just wasn't expecting her.

"Well I thought you would want to hear the news as soon as possible." Yorichi set the girl down on a rock. She then turned to Urahara with a serious face. "Aizen broke out.

* * *

Let me know how I'm doing. And also what you think of the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Urahara, Yorichi, Sakura, and Tessai sat at the low table in the living room. Four cups on untouched tea sat on the table. Everyone had a serious face on.

"So that is why I haven't been able to contact anyone." Urahara tilted his hat down. "This is serious. If Aizen has escaped, and Central 46 isn't allowing the shinigami to do anything, then we have a problem."

"I thought the Soutaichou had the power to overrule them." Sakura was puzzled as to why such an organization was being controlled by politicians. "Wouldn't a the escape of a highly dangerous criminal lead to war time laws and the majority of ruling power go to him?"

"You would think. But the law was altered after the Quincy War. Central 46 is more powerful until they deem it necessary for the shinigami to be in control." Yorichi frowned as she uncrossed her legs. "And seeing as how Aizen massacred the last Central 46, I doubt this one will allowed the Soutaichou to spread out their forces to try and capture him. They want to stay safe."

"But won't that mean that he will escape?" Sakura hadn't heard much about Aizen. Just at he was a very dangerous and evil person.

"He probably is already out of their reach." Urahara stood from his seat. "There isn't anything we can do until our help is requested. How did Central convince the Soutaichou not to just disregard their rules? Last time I checked, Kyoraku-san didn't follow the rules that closely."

"They got a it of leverage on him." Yorichi crossed her arms and frowned. "Nanao is pregnant again."

"Is she the Soutaichou's wife?" Sakura knew a bit about some of the shinigami. She had heard about most of them from Jushiro while he was here.

"Yes. And the last time she had a child, a civil war almost broke out." Urahara had been surprised to hear the news. He didn't think one child could cause so many problems. "For now, it is out of our hands. Without the ability to open a Senkaimon, we can't get to Soul Society."

"Aren't there other ways to get into Soul Society?" Sakura looked between the three other people in the room. None of them met her eyes or said a word. "Other than dying of course." Still no response. "What aren't you telling me? There is another way, isn't there?"

"Yes, but you are not strong enough for that way." Urahara turned away from the girl. He told Soul Society he wouldn't so THAT again.

"I probably can. I've got five limiters on." Sakura jingled the bracelets that were on her wrist. "I haven't got much left that I care for in this world. After my dad died...everything has changed." Sakura didn't like bringing up her father. He had passed suddenly from a heart attack. She still wasn't over it yet.

"What about your mother?" Yorichi knew the girl loved her parents. Even though they weren't around that much.

"She is always busy and away. She doesn't come home much. It reminds her too much of him. And me, I act just like him." Sakura played with the little sakura charm on her necklace. "I've always dreamed of a simpler life. No noisy traffic, clear night skies, and grass everywhere."

Urahara smiled at the description of the her ideal life. "It's hard to erase things from ones soul."

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned at the shopkeeper's question. What did her soul know that she didn't.

Yorichi smiled at Urahara's hint. She looked at the girl with a grin. "Do you want to meet your parents?"

Sakura locked eyes with the were-cat. "Do you know them? The adoption agency didn't know a thing about them." Sakura looked towards the shopkeeper. She knew the man kept secrets, but what secrets did he keep about her and her parents?

"That's because...you weren't left there by your parents. I left you there." Urahara turned and looked at the girl. She had a surprised look on her face. "Your mother brought you here the night you were born. She asked me to hide you. So I did."

"But why did she bring me to you? Why not go straight to the adoption agency?" Sakura tried to fit the pieces together, but they didn't make any sense. Unless she was missing something.

Urahara smiled as he saw a light go on in her head. "You were a soul then." He continued when Sakura met his gaze. "And since you were a soul, no one but certain people could see you. So I placed you in a special Gigai that would eventually make you human. And then I took you to the adoption agency."

"A Gigai?" Sakura remembered Jushiro talking about Gigais, but not a lot. "So...are my parents...shinigami?"

"Yes. They are." Silence filled the room as several minutes passed. "So what would you like to do, Suzumi-san?" Urahara tipped his hat up a bit as he waited for the girl's answer.

Sakura contemplated her options. She could forget about her parents and live a normal life here. Or she could try and help her parents. Maybe even meet them in the end.

'You might also get to see Mr. Tall-Pale-and-Irresistible.' Sakura laughed at the name the voice in her head had given Jushiro. 'Admit it. You've been comparing every man to him. And no one can top him.'

'So true. It surprising how used to you I have gotten.' Sakura smiled as she made up her mind. She lifted her head and met Urahara's gaze with a determined look. "When do we leave for Soul Society?"

Kisuke tilted his hat down. "Of that is your choice. Then you should know...if you do this...you can't come back. That Gigai your in...will disintegrate the moment you split from it." He pointed his cane at the woman's chest. He hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

Sakura kept her eyes locked on Urahara's face. "I'm sure. I'm not turning back. I will do whatever I have to do to help them."

Urahara sighed. He was going to break another promise, again. "Then let's get started."

* * *

Can anyone guess what "THAT" is? Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura followed the shopkeeper back down to the basement.

Urahara led Sakura further into the training grounds. Once they were in an open area, he turned to the woman behind him. "Are you ready?" The woman nodded at him. "Remove all of your limiters. Your reiatsu can't be detected from in the training grounds."

Sakura pulled off all five of her bracelets. She smiled as her reiatsu grew and appeared around her. She smiled as flames covered her skin. She frowned at the black that shifted throughout the flames. She always wondered how a fire could have a shadow in it.

"Control it. Don't let it just dance around you." Kisuke smiled as the girl marvelled at her reiatsu as it shrunk around her. The colour died down first and then the black smoke. He didn't doubt that her zanpakutou was most likely a fire based. "It's fascinating to see how much reiryoku you have accumulated. That Gigai isn't suppose to allow you to do that. But I guess it is a good thing that it is faulty."

Sakura felt the warmth of her reiatsu beneath her skin. She knew she could flare it out whenever she wanted to, but she liked keeping it within herself.

"Your getting better." Yorichi sat on a rock an grinned at the woman. "I can barely feel your reiatsu."

"Well I have the best teachers." Sakura smiled at the two people. She knew they were once Taichous of the Gotei 13. So she wasn't surprised at how powerful they were. And how powerful she was becoming.

"You flatter us too much." Sakura was surprised to find Urahara behind her. And also taken by surprise when she felt a pressure on her back. "Now, the real training begins." Urahara watched as the Gigai at his feet began to turn to dust.

Sakura picked herself up from the ground.

*jingle*

Sakura looked down at the sound. She found a rusted and corroded chain attached to her chest. "What is this?" Sakura poked the end, but stopped when it began to turn into dust.

"That would be the explanation as to why you could accumulate reiryoku. Your soul was rejecting the connection to your Gigai." Urahara frowned at the disintegrating chain. It was degrading very quickly.

"What does-" Sakura stopped when she felt a tearing in her chest. She looked down as the chain fell away from her chest. Her eyes widened as a white substance began covering the spot where the chain had been connected.

She looked up at Urahara. He was looking at the ground with his hat covering his face. "Please survive this." Kisuke hit his cane on the ground. A hole appeared beneath Sakura's feet and she bagen to fall.

Sakura looked up and watched the hole of light grow smaller and smaller. 'Survive? Survive what?'

'My take over perhaps?' Sakura looked around as she tried to find the source of the voice. It was eery sounding and malicious. It scared her. 'You should be scared. Because you don't stand a chance against me, Princess.'

Sakura felt her back hit the ground. But felt herself continue on into a greater darkness.

* * *

Please leave a comment. Sorry about the short chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at a pitch black sky above her. She assumed it was a sky. Around her was a white field with hills in the distance. Black lifeless trees with no leaves were scattered here and there. The land looked dead.

"Of course it's dead." Sakura stood up and looked around as she tried to find the source of the voice. "Over hear, Princess." She spun around and came face to face with herself. But it wasn't herself. The woman's skin was porcelain white and her hair was silvery white. Her teeth were as black as the sky and her eyes glowed an eery red colour. The girl scared Sakura. "You should he scared. Because I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura moved sideways and avoided an attack. Where had the woman gotten a sword? And why does she feel like a Hollow? Who is she? Where are they?

"You ask too many questions." Sakura didn't notice the woman move to stand behind her. The woman slashed at Sakura and managed to get a deep cut on her arm. "You should know where we are. This is your soul after all. And as for me...I'm going to take over your soul."

"Why? Why do you want that? And how did a Hollow get into my soul?" Sakura tried to stop the bleeding from the wound on her arm. But it didn't seem to work.

"I didn't GET into your soul. I was born from it." Sakura' sees widened at the Hollow's words. "Now aren't you going to fight me fairly? This just isn't fun unless you fight back. Come on! Summon your zanpakutou already!" The Hollow sneered at the girl.

"Zanpakutou? What is that?" Sakura tried to remember if Urahara or Jushiro ahead said anything about zanpakutou. She couldn't remember anything.

The Hollow began laughing. It was an eery laugh that chilled Sakura to the bone. "Doesn't matter now. Your dead!" The Hollow attacked and aimed for the woman's heart.

"ENOUGH!" The Hollows katana bounced off the side of a large black horse. The horse stood between Sakura and the Hollow. "If she dies, we both vanish as well."

"I wasn't gonna kill her. Just take control of her." The Hollow shrugged as she picked herself up off the ground. "Not my fault she is weak and doesn't even know how to use you."

Sakura glared at the Hollow before turning her attention to the horse. "Are you...my zanpakutou?" She tentatively reached out to pet the horse, but stopped before her hand touched it.

The horse turned it's head and rubbed against her hand. "Yes, darling. It's good to see you here. Everything is starting to grow again."

Sakura looked around her. Thin blades of black grass were beginning to grow on the barren ground. The trees grew thicker and the branches spread out more, but no leaves grew.

"I liked it better when it was nearly dead." Sakura and the horse turned to look at the Hollow. She had her sword slung across her shoulder and was frowning.

Sakura returned the Hollow's frown. "It's looks better with life in it."

"Life is overrated. It's a waste of time and a lie. The sooner you learn that, the easier it is to survive." The Hollow pointed it's sword at Sakura.

Sakura took a step back. "Life is a wonderful thing. It's gives us hope that each day willbe better. And it allows us to reach our dreams."

"It's where dreams go to die!" The Hollow yelled as she ran at Sakura.

Sakura placed a hand on the horses neck and watched the Hollow calmly. "It's where dreams grow. As long as you dot give up." She made eye contact with the horse and smiled as she stared into the dark pools that reflected nothing. "Open The Sky Up and Start A Fire, Muso-ku!" A staff with a blade at one end and a dream catcher on the other appeared before her. She held the staff in her hands above her head and stopped the Hollow's blade.

"So you know how to call her now. So what!" The Hollow pushed herself off the staff and faced the girl. She covered her eyes as a blinding light hit her eyes.

Sakura looked behind her. An orange sun had begun to rise over the hills. But it stopped halfway. She couldn't tell if it was sunrise or sunset. Her gaze was only pulled away from the light as she saw other lights beginning to appear. The trees were now ablaze, but seemed to thrive on the fire.

"Damn light! Stupid warmth." Sakura looked towards the Hollow an she began to mutter and walk away.

Sakura ran up to the girl, leaving the bladed staff in the ground. "Wait! What is your dream?" Sakura couldn't help but feel sadness when she met the Hollow's eyes.

The Hollow looked like she was about to yell at Sakura, but stopped. "I just...want a heart." The Hollow dropped her arms in defeat. "But I can't have one. I'm a Hollow. I don't even have a name."

Sakura ran forward and hugged the girl tightly. "I can share my heart with you. You said you were born from my soul, so you came from my heart. So you can share it with me." She felt the woman stiffen before wrapping her arms around the girl. "And as for you name, do you have one that you want to have?"

"No. Why are you doing this?" The Hollow was surprised to find tears falling from her eyes. Hollows didn't feel emotions.

"Because I don't want to lose any pieces of myself. Especially not one so close to my heart." Sakura and the Hollow laughed at the second part. "No one can live with half a heart. But I think we can make it with sharing."

"Thank you, Sakura. Can you pick a name for me?" The Hollow pulled away from the girl and tucked her hair behind her ears. She was a bit embarrassed to be asking such a thing.

"Okay. How about...Princess?" Sakura smiled.

"No." The Hollow gave her a flat look.

"Yuki?" Sakura began thinking of names.

"Maybe." It wasn't bad, just not perfect.

"Shiro?" Sakura smiled jokingly.

"Absolutely not!" The Hoolow gave the girl an annoyed look.

"Tsubaki?" Sakura waited to see what the Hollow's response would be.

The Hollow thought about the name. "I like it. Okay then, from now on...I am Tsubaki!" She have Sakura a smile as she laid her sword over her shoulders. "But don't think this changes anything. If you get too weak...I'll take over."

Sakura giggled a bit at the girl's reaction. "Okay, Tsubaki. But don't think I will get weak easily. Or that I'll let you take over without a fight."

"You two are like a pair of siblings." Both women looked over as a horse approached them. It sounded like the black horse, but this one's tail and main were lit on fire. "This is what it normally look like. How I was before was because of the weak connection I had to you. But now I have my full strength. We have our full strength."

"Then let's go." Sakura turned and looked for a way out, but couldn't find one. "How do I leave?"

"I gotcha covered for that." Tsubaki stepped up in front of Sakura. "You're going to have to learn how to do this yourself." She hit the girl on her forehead.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt herself fall backwards. 'Why do I always end up falling?'

* * *

Please leave a comment.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura sat up and panicked. She looked around and breathed deeply.

"Good to see that you are finally awake, Suzumi-san." Sakura looked towards the door to the room. A man with blonde hair and a striped hat stood in it. "It took a while longer than we thought, but it's good to see you pulled through."

Sakura sighed at the shopkeeper. "Well now that that is over." Sakura stretched her arms over her head. *jingle jingle* She looked up at her arm. Eight silver bracelets dangled on her arm. "Why do I know have eight or these? Last time I checked...I only had five."

"You got powerful when you awoke your shinigami powers." Sakura looked beside her at a black cat. "Luckily Kisuke had a Gigai we could put you in. So, really you have about twelve bracelets on."

Sakura stared at the cat. It seemed so familiar. But it couldn't be. "Yourichi-san?"

"Good guess girl. How did you know?" Yorichi smiled at the girl. She had good instincts.

"You have the same presence as when you watch me practise. Speaking of practising." She turned her eyes back to the shopkeeper. "When do I start practising with my zanpakutou. And where is my zanpakutou?"

'I'm here darling.' Sakura smiled as she heard the melodic voice of her zanpakutou. 'You just don't have enough reiryoku available to manifest me in a Gigai.' She nodded at Muso-ku's explanation.

"I'm sure your zanpakutou has explained why it is not here presently." Urahara drew the girl's attention back to him. "And we will begin that training tomorrow. For now, you should go home and rest. Also leave a note for your mother. You may be here for a while."

"Okay." Sakura stood up from the bed and began putting it away. She bowed to the shopkeeper once she was done. "Thank you for helping me, Urahara-san."

"My pleasure, Suzumi-san." Urahara tilted his hat down as the girl walked past him. "Be careful on your way home. Karin and Jinta have said that the Hollows around here have gotten a bit stronger lately."

"I will." Sakura slid on her shoes and grabbed her phone from the table. "See you tomorrow!" She slide the door open and closed it behind her. She looked at the setting sun as she walked back home.

She felt a chill run down her spine. She looked around, but saw no one. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Something didn't feel right.

"Hello?" A tired sounding woman answered the other line.

"Hey mom." Sakura smiled as she continued walking. Her eyes kept looking around her to try and find what was causing her worry.

"Sakura? What's wrong honey?" Naomi sounded worried as she spoke to her daughter.

"Nothing is wrong mom. I'm just going to be a bit late for dinner." Sakura stopped and steadied her voice.

"You and me both sweetie. I have a lot of work to catch up on." Naomi sighed with relief that nothing was wrong. Sakura didn't call often, but knew she could always call if she was in trouble.

"That's okay. I'll make dinner for the two of us. If you aren't home when I go to bed, I'll put it in the fridge for you to heat up." Sakura stood still. Her body not moving a muscle, especially not her neck. The cold steel sent a shiver through her skin. "I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

Naomi smiled at her daughter through the phone. "I love you too honey. See you tonight."

Sakura waited till her mother had hung up. She then flipped her phone closed and glared at the masked man in front of her. His mask covered his nose with a beak and circled around his eyes. His bright red hair and equally red eyes made him look like a demon.

"Drop it." Sakura dropped her phone and took a step back as he stepped towards her. He crushed her phone under his foot. He held his hand out to the woman in front of him. "Come."

"What if I don't want to? What if I scream and someone stops you?" Sakura was trying to undo a bracelet with her one hand. But it was much more difficult that way.

"Then I will hunt down your family and everyone you care for." The man took a step towards her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Say good bye to his world." He opened a Garganta in front of him and walked into it.

Sakura watched as the sun set through the closing gate. "Sayounara." She whispered as the gate closed and the darkness covered them.

They walked for what felt like an hour. Sakura was starting to get uncomfortable on his shoulder and was moving around. He eventually put her down and walked with her beside him. He kept a firm grip on her forearm as they walked.

"You don't have to be so rough. It's not like I can go anywhere." Sakura wondered how large this black world was. It seemed unending.

"I would hate for you to run off and get lost. That would make my job harder." The man picked up his pace. "Keep moving."

Sakura rolled her eyes as they began walking faster. She eventually saw a hole in front of them. It grew larger as they approached it. "What is that?"

"Our exit." The man threw Sakura over his shoulder again. He started running towards the exit. "Welcome to Hueco Mondo, Princess."

* * *

Please leave a comment.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Sakura looked around the large room she was in. She assumed it was large, but she could only make out a small circle of it where light touched. She could see shapes moving in the shadows just outside the light.

She steadied herself in a crouch as her captor dropped her onto the floor. She stood and straightened her outfit. She shot a glare at where the red haired man had been, but he was gone.

A shiver ran down her spine as she looked around more. She could hear whispering and laughing, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. 'Why is there such a strong Hollow presence?' She looked in front of her as she felt a different presence approach her. This one felt like Urahara and Yorichi. But at the same time, it didn't fell like them.

"Welcome, Sakura." Sakura took a step back as a man entered the circle of light. The room also seemed to be brightening up. "I hope your trip wasn't too uncomfortable." Sakura shivered as she met his cold brown eyes. The man scared her. "My name is Aizen Sosuke. I am the Lord of this castle, and these are my precious Espadas." Aizen spread his arms wide as the lit fully lit the room.

Sakura looked around her. There were at least ten people lined along the walls. Men, women, and even what looked like children. She frowned as she caught sight of the red haired man. She sent him a glare once he met her eyes.

"It's impolite to not introduce yourself when you first meet someone." Aizen had walked up to the girl and was standing in front of her.

Sakura nearly jumped when Aizen spoke. She took a step back and bowed to the man. "Sorry. My name is Suzumi Sakura."

"Suzumi? Do you not know who your parents are child?" Aizen smirked as she met his eyes with a confused look.

Sakura took another step back. "My parents are Naomi and Kirito Suzumi." She eyed the man suspiciously. Did he know?

Aizen chuckled at her response. "Do you know who your real parents are? Or has Urahara been keeping that a secret from you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura held onto her necklace as she stared at the man. She didn't trust him, but he seemed to be hinting at something.

Aizen stepped closer to the girl. He reached out and held her face in his hand. "You are a very interesting person, Sakura. You have survived for quite a long time in a Gigai. Souls aren't meant to be in one unless they are attempting to become human."

Sakura couldn't help the disgusted feeling she had from having his hand touching her. It made her skin crawl and her stomach tighten and flip. But she was frozen in place, she didn't comprehend how she could feel scared by just being this close to someone. "Wha...what do you want from me?" Sakura whispered shakily under Aizen's gaze. This was worse than what Suzaku did to her, he was worse than Suzaku.

Aizen chuckled as he brought his face close to hers. "I want your power. The. I can rule everything. You are strong enough to rival even the former Soutaichou. I can tell just by touching you." Aizen pulled his face away and ran his hand through the girl's curly hair. It got caught a few times, but he just kept going. "Maybe you're even strong enough to rival Kurosaki Ichigo. But we won't know until we try. And you are a very valuable token as well." Aizen turned away from the girl and headed for the door. "Starrk, take her to her room. You are to haired her and make sure she remains untouched and unharmed."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Sakura looked towards the deep voice that replied Aizen. It belonged to a man with wavy brown hair and a bored look on his face. He made his way over to the girl. "Come on."

Sakura followed the man out of the room. She glanced curiously at the child walking beside her. She had green hair and a helmet with a horn on it. She looked to be a child.

They walked in silence till they reached a door. Starrk turned to the girl as he pushed the door open. "This is your is next door and has a door attached to your room so I can keep an eye on you." He leaned against the door frame as the girl walked past him and into the room. "Your uniforms are in the closet. I suggest you change into one."

"Why does Aizen want me? It looks like he is already prepared to take control. Why am I so important?" Sakura looked around the room. A large bed was up against one wall with a door on either side of it. A single window was on another wall. And a single door was on the third wall. The room was white and light by the crescent moon that shone through the window.

Starrk shrugged at the girls question. "It might be because of who your parents are." Starrk didn't know who the girl was. He had just been told to babysit her. "Call me if you need anything or just knock on my door. But don't do it while I'm napping."

"I don't know your name." Sakura moved her gaze from the single closed door to the man standing in the open doorway.

"Coyote Starrk. But call me Starrk. And this is Lilynette, my partner." Starrk put a hand on Lilynette's head as he introduced her. "Get some rest Sakura, you look tired."

"We aren't that familiar with each other. It would be rude to call you by your name." Sakura shifted from one foot to another. There weren't many people that called her by her name. She wasn't close with many people.

Starrk gave Sakura a smirk. "I'm not that formal of a person. And don't worry about not being familiar. We'll see each other enough to be familiar with each other."

"HEY!" Sakura was as surprised as Starrk when Lilynette kicked him in the shin. "Don't make it sound so perverted!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Lilynette looked towards the laughing girl. "If he tries anything, kill him."

Sakura sweat dropped at the seriousness in the girl's tone. She sounded completely serious. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If you don't think you can, I will help." Sakura looked passed Starrk and Lilynette. A tall woman with dark skin and blond hair walked towards them.

"I don't think I'm the biggest threat, Tier." Starrk resumed his cool composure as the woman approached them. "You should be more worried about Grimmjow."

"Now are you picking on me?" Sakura had walked up to the door and saw a blue haired man walking down the hall. He gave her a wicked grin. "But she is a cutie."

"Then I will keep both of you in line." Tier glared at Grimmjow as he approached. "I don't see why Aizen-sama assigned you as her guard. Your more likely to be the one touching her than envy one else."

"Maybe he just trusts me more." Starrk let the insult slide. "Or maybe he thinks I will be the least likely person to let her escape. Or try to use her." He directed the last statement at Grimmjow.

"That was one time! And it was so I could fight Kurosaki again. And I never hurt the woman." Grimmjow crossed his arms and glared at Starrk.

Sakura looked between the four people. She could tell they were all Hollows, they all had pieces of their masks on them and they felt like Hollows. But she was surprisingly comfortable with them. "Thank you for your offer Tier-san." Sakura gave the woman a smile.

Tier looked towards the girl, she didn't seem scared of them. "Do not hesitate to come to me for help. And I'm sure Lilynette would also be available. Starrk can be hard to handle sometimes."

"I'm not that hard to deal with?" Starrk grumbled as the woman around him giggled.

"Says the lazy butt that refuses to get into any kind of argument." Lilynette gave Starrk a smirk. "Don't worry about him. If he does anything...just kick up him between his legs."

"Isn't that a little too cruel?" Sakura cringed a bit thinking of how painful that must be for a man.

"With him...it might be necessary. For both of them really." Tier chuckled as the two man exchanged worried looks. "just don't do anything that might lead her to use that against you both."

"Done." Grimmjow raised his hands in surrender.

Starrk just backed away from the women. "You're all devils."

Sakura gave Starrk a smile to try and lessen the threat. "Only when we need to be."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Finals have started and writers block kicked in. Please leave a comment or question.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~1 month later~

"Get up Starrk-ni!" Sakura threw open the door to Starrk's room. "Get up!" She placed her hand on her hips and glared at Starrk. He was on his back snoring on his bed. "It's almost noon."

Starrk opened one eye and looked at the girl standing in his doorway. "Wake me up in a week." Starrk threw an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Lilynette kicked Starrk off the bed as she growled at him. "Sakura wants to go outside today. And we can't go unless you are there with us." She glared down at her partner as he sat up and rubbed his chin.

Starrk cracked his neck as he massaged his hurting chin. "You didn't have to kick me out of bed. You little devil." He grumbled under his breath as he stood up. "Why didn't you ask Tier or Grimmjow?"

"Grimm-ni is busy training *cough* beating up people *cough*. And Tier-ne is on duty today." Sakura had grown close to the four Espadas. They felt more like family than guardians.

Most of the other Espada ignored her completely. But there were a few that despised her. She was never left alone. Not after the first incident.

*knock knock knock*

"I got it!" Lilynette bounded to the door and threw it open. "What do you want? Oh. It's just you." Lilynette walked away from the door with a bored expression.

"Just me? That's hurtful you little brat." A blue haired man walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. "I'm surprised Starrk is up. Thought you would still be in hibernation mode."

"I got woken up." Starrk stretched and yawned. He wanted to go back to sleep. "What brings you here?"

"Aizen called a meeting." The room grew very quiet at Grimmjow's words. "Everyone is to attend. And that includes Sakura-chan."

"Why am I included?" Sakura was very surprised. Why would she need to attend? She wasn't one of Aizen's Espadas.

Grimmjow shrugged, he didn't know why Sakura had to attend. "Aizen's orders." He turned around and walked back out the door.

They all quickly made their way to the assembly hall. They all leaned against the wall as they cast curious glances at the pile of cloth in the middle of the room.

"Sakura?" Everyone turned and watched as Tier approached them. "What is she doing here? My Fraccion weren't even allowed to attend."

"Don't know. Maybe Aizen will explain when he gets here." Starrk crossed his arms as they began to wait for Aizen to show up.

It took about an hour for all of the Espada to assemble. Then another half hour before Aizen walked in and sat on his throne. "It's good to see everyone here and in one piece. And it's good to see Sakura here. She is our comrade and needs to be welcomed. As with our newest comrade. Welcome back, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

The pile of cloth began to move and rise. Part of it fell back and revealed a mask that looked like a ran skull. It had a crack and some teeth were missing, but it was smooth and looked like it was meant to be that way. The mask sat atop the head of a woman with long green-blue hair. Her hazel eyes met with Aizen's without flinching.

"It's good to see that you have recovered your true form." Aizen smiled at the woman. He knew she was a friend of Kurosaki Ichigo. And that meant that she could be used against him easily. "With Your attacker dead, you have nothing to fear with rejoining the Espada ranks. But of course, Tier has already taken the rank of Tres Espada. So naturally you will be given a position worthy of you. And it appears that our Cuatro Espada was not worthy of his rank."

Sakura looked over at Grimmjow. He was looking at his feet while trying not to laugh.

"Won't you rejoin your brothers and sisters, Nelliel?" Aizen eyed the woman critically. He didn't expect her to agree right away. She would be up to something if she did.

"I do not wish to rejoin the ranks of the Espadas. And I would never submit myself to your control again." The venom in the woman's voice was hard to miss.

*crack*

Sakura cringed at the sound. She saw a whip lying on the ground in front of Nelliel. A few drops of blood were the only thing making sound.

Aizen dropped the smile off of his face. "Won't you accept my offer of Cuatro Espada, Nelliel?" Aizen saw the anger in the woman's eyes. But she held her tongue. He locked eyes with the blue eyed man in the shadows. The man knew what to do.

The whip pulled back into the shadows before launching at the woman again. But it didn't hit her. It was caught by a shaking hand.

"Why have you interrupted Antonio, Sakura?" Aizen was surprised she had acted. She didn't seem to be very outgoing when she had first arrived. But maybe he was wrong about her.

Sakura gulped as she dropped the whip. 'Let's see if all that pleading with Oba-sama has done me any good.' She bowed down in front of Aizen and rested her forehead against her hands. "I apologize, Aizen-sama. But Nelliel-san was about to accept your most generous offer."

"Oh? Aizen looked from the bowing woman to Nelliel. If Nelliel was surprised, she hid it very well. "Is this true, Nelliel?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. She speaks the truth. I thank you for allowing me to return to your service." Nelliel bowed to Aizen, but her eyes were looking at the woman in front of her. Who was she? Why did she save her?

"You made the right decision, Nelliel." Aizen smirked proudly, he had won this round. He turned his eyes back to the brown haired woman. "Sakura, come with me."

Sakura could hear the others approach from behind. But she didn't look back. This was the consequence of her action. She would not show fear. That would just give him the victory. But that didn't mean she wasn't afraid. She took a deep breath as she followed the red haired Espada out of the room.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question. Thank you for reading my story this far.


End file.
